Besos
by Adarae
Summary: Nunca se me hubiese ocurrido esta pareja si no llega a ser por un reto, pero el resultado final me gusto bastante.


Draco tomaba el sol en la solitaria galería sur. Estaba solo con los ojos cerrados, junto a una ventana disfrutando del agradable calor que proporcionaba el sol de finales de mayo.

El sonido de unos pasos lo alertó de que alguien se aproximaba. Con un gesto de fastidio abrió los ojos lentamente, y la vio. Era una chica con el pelo largo y liso de un agradable tono dorado, sus ojos grises estaban entrecerrados debido al sol, andaba con parsimonia, como si nada pudiese alterarla. Al verlo empezó a andar hacia él con una misteriosa sonrisa en los labios.

Draco se irguió un poco, la chica cada vez estaba mas cerca, creía haberla con el grupito de Potter, pero no estaba seguro. ¿ Que querría?

Cuando la muchacha estuvo a su lado, se preparo para decirle algo desagradable, pero las palabras nunca salieron de sus labios, ya que la chica se había inclinado y lo besaba con delicadeza, saboreando cada instante.

No supo cuando había cerrado los ojos, pero los abrió al notar que la muchacha dejaba de besarlo, para irse por donde había venido, sin decirle ni una palabra.

Esa noche durante la cena se entero de que la chica se llamaba Lovegood, Luna Lovegood y que era amiga de la pelirroja. Vaya par.

Al día siguiente Draco estaba en el mismo sitio, volviendo a disfrutar de su momento de soledad y de sol, pero no podía evitar pensar en lo acontecido el día anterior.

Estaba tan abstraído que no la oyó llegar, solo noto que estaba allí cuando su mano, suave y pequeña, se deslizo por su nuca atrayéndolo a un nuevo beso. Esta vez Luna entreabrió sus labios acariciando los suyos con la punta de la lengua y sin saber porque Draco accedió, dándole completa libertad para hacer el beso mas profundo.

Y como el día anterior, ella se marchó, sin decir ni una palabra, dejándolo solo, abandonado y completamente alucinado.

El primer encuentro había sido un lunes, el siguiente el martes y así cada día durante toda la semana. Llegaba, lo besaba y se marchaba, sin una palabra, sin una explicación, solo sus labios suaves y tersos, sus manos pequeñas, su pelo que olía a melocotón, todo uniéndose para volverlo completamente loco. Pero tenia que entender, tenia que saber porque lo hacia, que era lo que quería.

Era viernes, Malfoy estaba sentado en la galería sur, como cada día durante esa semana de locos. La esperaba, la esperaba con desesperación, necesitaba saber o eso se repetía a si mismo una y otra vez, para no admitir que sus besos le volvían loco y que no le importaría probar unos cuantos más.

Al fin la vio aparecer, pero fue incapaz de moverse, de levantarse de decirle nada, solo podía mirarla acercarse lentamente, con esa sonrisa misteriosa, mientras las manos le sudaban de pura expectación.

Ese beso fue mejor que todos los demás juntos, como si ella hubiese alcanzado el equilibrio perfecto, entre pasión, inocencia, suavidad y las mil cosas mas que hacen de un beso irrepetible.

Cuando se separó, se sintió mareado por un segundo, pero esta vez si que reacciono a tiempo, alcanzando a cogerla por la muñeca antes de que se marchase.

Ella se volvió mirándolo con una interrogación en los ojos.

¿Por qué? – Fue lo único que Draco consiguió decir perdido como estaba en sus ojos grises.

Tenia curiosidad por algo – respondió en voz baja.

¿Curiosidad¿Qué querías saber? – Preguntó medio irritado, medio intrigado.

Se dice – empezó a decir ella sentándose sobre sus rodillas y poniendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras sus dedos jugaban con su pelo – que los Gryffindor saben a fresa, los Hufflepuff a vainilla y vosotros... – continuo acariciando sus labios con suavidad – vosotros sabéis a menta.

Pero... entonces¿ por qué tantos? Con el primero lo supiste.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de acariciar los labios del muchacho que cada vez estaba más ansioso.

El método científico es muy claro, para que un experimento sea concluyente debe repetirse durante varios días en semejantes condiciones. – Terminó de decir levantándose de nuevo.

Espera – volvió a decir sujetándola de nuevo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba.

¿ Sí?

¿A que se dice que saben los Ravenclaws?- pregunto acortando la distancia un poco más.

A arándanos. – Susurró ella sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

¿De veras? – Sonrió él cogiéndola de la cintura y juntando sus labios – Me encantan los arándanos.


End file.
